


Commanded Cuddles

by dreamerwatergirl



Series: Whumptober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerwatergirl/pseuds/dreamerwatergirl
Summary: Whumptober 2018 Day 3- InsomniaSteve's fed up with their lack of sleep so he decides to do something about it.





	Commanded Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. There are probably mistakes and it is really short, but I wanted to get it up today despite real life getting in the way. I will hopefully add more later. Sorry. Enjoy.

Steve didn’t sleep much after the serum and even less after waking up in this new world. The next couple of days after the incident in the range, he barely slept at all. He kept picturing Clint’s eyes vacant and his hands covered in his own blood. He knew Clint wasn’t sleeping either. It was on the fourth day of this battle against sleep and he means real sleep that he finds himself on Clint’s floor with an order on his tongue. “Bed now, soldier.” Clint was sipping his millionth cup of coffee straight from the pot. They’re both shaking as they get under the nest of blankets, surrounded on every angle by pillows. Steve worries that it’s going to be too soft, nothing like the army beds or the terrible mattress he had when he was little, but then he pulls Clint’s warm down next to him and it’s near perfect. He’s shaking as he wraps his arms around Clint’s waist and buries his face his that blond hair.   
“Um… Cap what are you doing?” There are so many ways to answer that. Keep you safe. Keep you close. Give us what we both need.   
“Sleeping. Join me.” Clint finds he can’t keep his eyes open and he lets himself rest against his Captain. He gives the solid man a squeeze and the world is enveloped in pleasant, warm darkness.


End file.
